July 1, 2011 Smackdown results
The July 1, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 28, 2011 at the US Airways Center in Phoenix, Arizona. Summary There's probably no Superstar more dangerous in WWE right now than Mark Henry. And with a Money in the Bank World Title opportunity on the line, he'd be even more unpredictable – and the reigning champion knew it. When Orton and Henry tangled outside the ring, The Viper received a helping hand from a mysterious source as Big Show's entrance began to play. Seizing the moment, Orton dropped Henry with an RKO, then slithered back in the ring, winning the match by count-out. After recovering from the RKO and realizing what went down, The World's Strongest Man took out his frustration by brutalizing a WWE audio technician and trashing his equipment. The unconscious technician was taken to a local medical facility immediately following the assault. Both Daniel Bryan and Ted DiBiase displayed excellent athleticism in an exciting, back-and-forth contest. However, it was a new submission maneuver from Bryan which forced DiBiase to tap out. The loss did not sit well with Cody Rhodes In an exclusive interview, The Great Khali's brother Ranjin Singh revealed that Jinder Mahal is their brother-in-law! At the start of the night, Christian was stunned that SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long would not grant him the World Heavyweight Title Match that he felt he earned last week. In fact, Long revealed he wasn't sure who would compete for the title, suggesting that perhaps Mark Henry would get a bid. Later, the only thing Long was certain of was that Christian would face Sin Cara. When the match began, Christian showed some frustration as to how to best deal with the International sensation. Yet in the end, he tore a page from the playbook of his friend Edge, and put away Sin Cara with a spear. Powerhouse Ezekiel Jackson was looking good against Cody Rhodes – until Ted DiBiase got involved. When DiBiase climbed on the ring apron, Jackson slammed his head into the steel ring post. The momentary distraction was just enough, though, for Rhodes to strike with the Cross Rhodes. Perhaps DiBiase earned a bit of redemption in Rhodes’ eyes, after losing to Daniel Bryan earlier in the night. Kane and Wade Barrett – both set to compete in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match – slugged it out in a very physical battle that could have gone the way of either Superstar. Yet it was the veteran Kane who avoided Wasteland and put away Barrett with a monstrous chokelsam. At odds for weeks, Christian and World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton were prepared for one more battle at Money in the Bank. With legal counsel at his side, Christian pointed out a clause in the contract stating that if the referee makes a bad call at Money in the Bank, he receives an immediate rematch. However, moments after Orton signed the contract, Sheamus stormed the ring and attacked both Superstars before Christian could officially sign. After assaulting both Superstars, The Celtic Warrior tore the contract to shreds, raising question if there will be a World Heavyweight Title Match at Money in the Bank. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Derrick Bateman defeated Johnny Curtis *Randy Orton defeated Mark Henry by Count Out (4:26) *Daniel Bryan defeated Ted DiBiase (13:13) *Christian defeated Sin Cara (11:42) *Cody Rhodes (w/ Ted DiBiase) defeated Ezekiel Jackson (4:08) *Kane defeated Wade Barrett (11:34) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 7-1-11 SD 1.jpg 7-1-11 SD 2.jpg 7-1-11 SD 3.jpg 7-1-11 SD 4.jpg 7-1-11 SD 5.jpg 7-1-11 SD 6.jpg 7-1-11 SD 7.jpg 7-1-11 SD 8.jpg 7-1-11 SD 9.jpg 7-1-11 SD 10.jpg 7-1-11 SD 11.jpg 7-1-11 SD 12.jpg 7-1-11 SD 13.jpg 7-1-11 SD 14.jpg 7-1-11 SD 15.jpg 7-1-11 SD 16.jpg 7-1-11 SD 17.jpg 7-1-11 SD 18.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #619 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #619 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events